Sad Wind
by miyomiaw
Summary: Jimin yang akan mundur, biarlah Yoongi merasa senang dengan dunianya. YoonMin.YAOI(Boys Love)


Yoongi tersenyum, mendekati Jimin. "Selamat tanggal dua puluh satu yang ke tujuh, chim. I love you," Ucapnya, kemudian memeluk laki laki yang ada di hadapannya. "Maaf aku tidak memberi kejutan untukmu, aku sangat sibuk." Imbuhnya kemudian.

Jimin diam tak bergeming, bahkan ia tak membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Sudah dua bulan Yoongi berubah, ia sering berbohong kepada Jimin, dan Jimin tahu itu.

Akhirnya Jimin membuka mulut, namun sial, suaranya sangat parau. "Ya hyung, selamat hari jadi yang ke tujuh. I-i love you too, hyung."

Yoongi melepas pelukannya, kemudian menatap lembut kekasih tercintanya. "Maaf jimin, aku jarang memberi kabar, aku sangat sibuk sekali. Kau bisa mengerti kan?"

Jimin menunduk, memilin ujung kemeja merahnya. "Tentu hyung, aku selalu mengerti keadaanmu."

"Terimakasih Jimin, aku sedang terburu buru. Ada meeting sebentar lagi." Yoongi tersenyum, sejurus ia mengusak rambut Jimin perlahan. "Jaga kesehatanmu, istirahat yang cukup, makan tepat waktu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Mengerti?" Lanjutnya, setelah itu ia berlari menuju sedan putih yang terparkir di depan taman kota.

Jimin mendongak, menatap kepergian Yoongi, dan mendesah berat. "Selalu seperti ini." Ucapnya lesu diiringi dengan langkah gontainya, ia kembali ke rumah.

###

"Oppa~ belikan aku berlian baru~" Gelanyutan manja seorang perempuan di lengan Yoongi membuat lelaki itu menatap sayu wanita sexy di hadapannya. Yoongi mengelus surai blonde panjang itu, dan tersenyum miring. "Boleh. Asalkanㅡ ehem" mata elang Yoongi melirik ke area selangkangan milik yeoja sexy tersebut.

"Ahh oppa~ aku juga ingin menikmati milikmu malam ini."

Segeralah Yoongi menyewa sebuah kamar di dalam bar tersebut dan menarik yeoja sexy yang membuatnya ingin segera menyantapnya malam ini.

"Y-Yoongi h-hyung."

 ** _###ㅡ_** ** _flashbackㅡ###_**

 _"Um, sunbae, apakah aku boleh berbicara padamu?"_

 _"Tentu. Bicaralah. Aku tidak ada waktu."_

 _"U-uh, tapi bisakah kita berbicara di taman sekolah?"_

 _"Apa maumu park jimin? Aku sedang sibuk, bicara disini atau aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu sama sekali?"_

 _"S-sebenarnya a-aku a-aku m-menyukaimu s-sunbae."_

 _Yoongi mengubah ekspresinya, menatap Jimin lekat lekat, yang ditatap salah tingkah. "Terimakasih. Aku akan memikirkan ucapanmu, aku sangat sibuk. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Yoongi datar, kemudian berlalu dihadapan Jimin, namun Yoongi sempat mengusak rambut lelaki Park ini._

 _'U-uh dia mengusak rambutku.'_

 _###_

"Hey Park Jimin! Jangan melamun!" Itu suara Kim Taehyung, rekan kerjanya di bar. Jimin menoleh, tersenyum simpul.

"Aku hanya mengantuk Tae." Erangnya

"Hey, antar vodka ini ke kamar M. Daripada kau mengantuk, hm?" Taehyung memberikan satu botol penuh berisi cairan alkohol berjenis vodka ke hadapan Jimin. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menerimanya dengan setengah hati.

"Tolong siapkan gaji tambahan untukku Tae."

"Haha, baiklah, asal kau jadi kekasihku jim." Ucap Taehyung yang dihadiahi Jimin dengan lirikan tajamnya.

"Sialan kau Tae."

Ya Kim Taehyung adalah anak pemilik Bar malam ini, ia sangat ramah dan baik hati, tak ayal banyak wanita yang tergila gila padanya.

Langkah Jimin terhenti di depan pintu berlambang huruf M. Ia tahu, ini kamar termahal yang ada di bar ini, jadi pasti penyewanya seorang konglomerat atau mungkin pejabat.

Tangannya mendorong perlahan pintu berlapis marmer di depannya. Kemudian melangkah santai ke arah meja tempat dimana diletakkannya berbagai macam alkohol.

"Permisi tuan, ini pesanan anda." Ucapnya sesopan mungkin.

"Berapa hargamu?" Suara berat di belakangnya membuat Jimin tersentak, tubuhnya lemas, hampir jatuh jika ia tidak bertumpu pada kursi.

Itu suara Yoongi, hyungnya, bukan, itu suara kekasihnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Aku bertanya!" Bukan, ini bukan Yoongi, Yoongi tidak pernah membentaknya.

"T-tuanㅡ" Jimin membalikkan badan, enggan membuka mata. Berharap ini hanyalah mimpi yang ia akan lupakan ketika ia terbangun.

"P-Park J-Jimin?" Yoongi melebarkan matanya, seluruh pengaruh alkoholnya terasa hilang.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N**

 **Yap! Kali ini aku kembali bersama YoonMin. Sebenarnya aku mau post lebih banyak, ya biar penasaran aku potong segini wkwkwk. Ini semacam prolog dulu, sebenarnya aku sudah selesai membuat fiksi ini. Oh iya untuk Senandung Cinta lanjutan ceritanya belum selesai, mian bukunya hilang jadi aku bikin completed tuh ff. Terimakasih^^**


End file.
